Raven
by kireisato
Summary: Gene Starwind, desperate for money, hunts for the most notorious, elusive outlaw in the universe. But his heart goes another way...
1. Default Chapter

Gene Starwind walked toward the old saloon. He hadn't been to Hai Phong for months, ever since the Kai Pirates had come back to bite him in the ass. Jim, Suzuka, and Gilliam were pressuring him as usual, asking what to do next as the pirates were hot on their trail. But they were back at the dock.  
  
Gene ordered 3 shots of single-malt whiskey and rested his head on the bar counter, listening in to other people's conversations. "You heard o'that bounty hunter Raven Miyazaki?" asked a tall, bearded man. His diminutive friend replied. "Yep. She's been causing a lot of trouble around these parts. She hunts pirates, which I guess is a good thing, but she's been stealin' and causing all sorts of ruckus." "Damn outlaws. Always bringin' disorder around the universe." Gene had heard of Raven Miyazaki, too. In only three months she had become the most notorious outlaw in the universe, more of an assassin, really, like Suzuka had been. Nobody knew about her or had seen her face, which she kept cloaked at all times. They only knew her from the tarot card of The Raven, the bird signifying Death.  
  
At that point Fred walked into the bar. Fred Lowe, Gene's obnoxious, egotistical employer. As much as Gene hated Fred, he depended on him for steady cash flow. Fred took a seat right beside Gene and ordered a chardonnay.  
  
"Gene Starwind, old friend, I knew you'd be back." Gene didn't respond. "Never mind, Gene," said Fred. "Right now, I have a new assignment for you, which I know you need now more than ever because the Kai Pirates and the Intergalactic Police are on your trail." "What," said Gene, lifting his head. "Oh, now we're talking," remarked Fred. "Anyway, this is a biggie. I need you to find me Raven Miyazaki. Someone has hired her to kill me, as I found out when she paid a surprise visit to my office last night while I was out, and since you handled Suzuka so well, I figured you would be the top candidate." "And, just how much will I get paid for this? Remember, I have to provide for Suzuka, Jim, Melfina, Aisha, and myself right now." "Chill, Gene, I'll pay you a cool 15 million wong, give or take a few hundred." Inwardly, Gene jumped. 15 million wong could take care of expenses for the Outlaw Star for 7 years, and still have 14 million wong in change. "Sure!" said Gene. "I just knew you would," replied an even perkier Fred. "Well, I really must fly. Toodles!" Gene smiled. Finally, I'll be getting the money I deserve. Fred had finally given in. Except for the tab on the chardonnay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
  
A hooded figure walked into the bar. It took the seat next to Gene, and ordered a dry martini. The voice was a woman's. It was a beautiful voice, like a choir of angels all on its own, thought Gene. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors crashing. A pirate with a robotic arm charged in, the Kai crest tattooed onto his good arm. Attached to the arm was a miniature cannon. And it was pointed right at Gene.  
  
A semi-robotic voice resounded. "Give me the mainframe access code to the Outlaw Star, Starwind," he said, "or the whole joint gets it." Gene thought. He couldn't give the codes. That would mean his ship, his friends, it would all be theirs. But all the people. He couldn't be responsible for all their deaths. But Gene wouldn't have to think that much. The hooded girl sprang up in the air, and in lightning-flash time, whipped out a shining glaive. The adamantium blade had inscriptions etched into it, and the staff was of pure dragonite. She slashed off the robotic arm, causing a malfunction to occur. The arm was shorted out as electrical sparks shot out and formed a current that eventually overtook the man and shocked him to death. The girl took his decapitated arm and threw a card in the direction of his body. His mind thought of only one person. Raven. Raven Miyazaki finished her martini in one gulp, pulled out a gun and shot the cover off the ceiling vent, jumped up, climbed in, and was gone. Gene climbed into the vent after her. This could be his only chance, and she could be off to kill Fred. He climbed up onto the rooftops in the muggy, cloudless night and saw Raven jumping from rooftop to rooftop, artfully, gracefully. Her hood was off now, but he could not see her face, only her long, jet-black hair floating in the air. He fired some shots in her direction, but they were too slow for her. She disappeared into the night. "Damn!" muttered Gene. Now he had to go find Fred, before it was too late.  
  
Gene ran to the Lowe Enterprises building only to find that the doors were locked, and that the security entry keypads had all been shorted out. All of a sudden, a voice broke the silence. "Mr. Lowe is safe for tonight, Mr. Starwind." He whirled around. The hooded silhouette of Raven Miyazaki stood on the branch of a cherry blossom tree. Gene used this as his opportunity for a question-answer session. "Why did you kill that pirate back there?" "So all those people wouldn't die." "There's something else, I can tell." "Well, if you must know, there is a bounty on the head of every Kai, and that one just paid my way through life for half a year. As well as paying my way through other things." "Like-" Gene whirled around, for he thought he heard a sound. By the time he turned back around, Raven was gone, once again. 


End file.
